1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an orthopedic apparatus for persons handicapped in one leg, which includes a support member that relieves the weight of the body from that leg both when the user is in motion and not, without exerting any force on the thigh muscles and while leaving the user's hands and arms totally free.
2. Background Art
Numerous devices are known for helping a person handicapped in one leg to walk. After the cane and the crutch held under the armpit, the use of the so-called "English" cane has spread considerably. This English cane includes a segment which lies parallel to the forearm and supports the elbow by a cup, while the hand grips a handle. In use, a number of drawbacks have appeared, such as for example : the transmission of the weight through the arms and the elbow, and the need to grip the canes firmly with the hands, which puts a considerable strain on these body parts, causes excessive fatigue and can even provoke distal or proximal articular inflammations of the upper limbs.
The present invention is aimed at providing an orthopedic apparatus for persons handicapped in one leg (post-traumatic or postoperative period requiring total or partial relieving of the limb), which is constructed in such a manner as to avoid the above-mentioned side effects and to facilitate complete rehabilitation.
For this purpose, an apparatus was proposed [R. Volkert and Dr. Steeger, 4520 Medizinisch-Orthopadische Technik, vol. 103 (1983) No 2, March-April, p. 45-48], which was designed for relieving the handicapped leg and for allowing the user to walk without the help of his hands or of any other orthopedic means. The apparatus which was proposed embraces the thigh and supports the dorsal part of the pelvis. As a result, the thigh muscles are strongly compressed and they transmit the weight of the body to a metallic member, the lower end of which is constructed to lean against the ground, both when walking and when standing.
However, to wear such an apparatus is bound to be relatively rapidly painful to the thigh.
An orthopedic apparatus was also proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,882) for the same purpose, comprising a member for leaning against the ground, which is rigid and of an elongated shape, and which is provided at its upper end with a saddle designed for receiving the user in a seated position, as when sitting on a bicycle. Two handles are integral with this saddle for the user to hold with his hands as he walks, so as to maintain the saddle in contact with his buttocks. The saddle relieves the handicapped leg of the weight of the body only when the user stops and not when he walks.